


That's the Plan

by a7r0p0s



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: EDI is having none of your tsundere bullshit, M/M, Strip Poker, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a7r0p0s/pseuds/a7r0p0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cortez can't sleep.<br/>James does the opposite of helping that situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So be nice because this was actually my first fanfiction ever, and it is thusly unbeta'd.

As James stood to unbutton and remove his trousers, muttering something incomprehensible (though what sounded like the word ‘ _pendejo_ ’ was vaguely audible), Steve was struck by two things.

The first was the realization that he  _really_  should have sat out this week’s strip-poker night. He could’ve murmured something about needing to realign something or other on the Kodiak and no one would have questioned it.

The second thing was a very distinctly uncomfortable pressure in his groin that grew with every piece of clothing Vega shed.

 

Steve directed his eyes pointedly to his chips, which suddenly needed an intense round of counting. Yes, a very distractingly-engrossing recount was definitely necessary.

He was already stripped down to just his boxer-briefs and socks, James was wearing only a pair of boxers with pinup-girls on them, Shepard was in a tank-top and briefs, and Kaidan… Kaidan had only lost his shoes.

The bastard.

Alenko let out a throaty laugh as he sorted his chips.

“Who knows guys, I might have some mercy and call it quits before you’re all naked…” A wry grin tainted his mock sincerity. “… again.”

“I don’t know why I still invite you to these things…” Vega spat, practically throwing the cards as he dealt after a few quick shuffles. The words seemed to carry venom, but he couldn’t hide the smirk that pulled on a corner of his mouth as he said it.

Steve took a long swig of his beer as he fruitlessly tried to ignore the subtle undulations and flexes of James’ arm as he passed the cards around. This was going to be a long night.

——-

Of course Kaidan failed to quit while he was ahead, soon becoming the only player at the table still wearing any clothing of his own at all.

James did manage to steal a hand from him though, resulting in the loss of his jacket, which Vega now wore proudly as the only article of clothing on his person. He drank the remains of his brew and he and Steve bid Gabe and Kaidan good night. Steve noticed that Gabe only put on his thin tank top and had left his pants unbuttoned as they left, obviously to make them easier for Kaidan to rip off when they got back up to Shepard’s room if the looks they were throwing at each other were anything to go by.

They left together, hands intertwined, two pairs of briefs and a pair of boxers in Kaidan’s other hand (He insisted that what he won was his, and every night he won strip-poker, he would take everyone’s underwear as a trophy. He won most nights. He usually returned them a few days later, though, unless they were Gabe’s.).

Left alone, Steve pulled on his jeans, careful of the zipper since his underwear were currently being held hostage. James, seemingly devoid of all shame at being naked, rose from the table and walked over to where his workout station was. Steve noticed the way Kaidan’s jacket, though obviously a few sizes too small to be worn seriously, hung at a perfect length to draw utmost attention to the perfect curve of James’-

_‘Dammit_.’ Steve thought as he tore his eyes away. ‘ _I can’t just ogle him like that. He’s not a piece of meat.’_

James threw on a pair of thin nylon shorts he picked up from a bench. They managed to somehow drape in such a way about his waist that the outline of his (by no means modestly-sized) member was almost  _more_  noticeable than when he was naked.

He shrugged off Kaidan’s jacket, tossing it on a nearby desk.

“Staring at that table ain’t gonna mean either of us didn’t get our asses kicked by that prettyboy, Esteban.” James chuckled softly as he approached Steve. He slid an arm around his friend’s shoulder.

Cortez couldn’t help but tense up, involuntarily taking a deep breath and inhaling the thick musky odor coming off James’ bare skin. It was somewhat sweet, and tinged with remnants of whatever soap he’d used this morning. He cleared his throat.

“Heh, yeah… I know. Hey, uh… night, James. I’m gonna go get some sleep.”

James released his hold on Steve and nodded.

“Alright. I’m gonna stay down and work out for a bit. Catch ya later, hombre.”

Steve nodded and made his way out of the room as quickly as possible while still attempting to make it look as little like an escape as he could. He was mostly successful.

——-

Removing his pants and shirt again and collapsing in his bed, Steve attempted to clear his mind of any and all images. He was entirely unsuccessful at this, and found that the more he tried to not think of anything, the more room it cleared in his thoughts for James.

He tried music, but decided, after absently wondering how James would dance to all of them, that it was a counterproductive activity at best.

He grabbed a robe, wrapped it around himself, and left his room. He needed a shower to clear his head.

Yeah, that sounded good.

——-

Robe hung on a hook before the shower area, Steve stood, arms bracing himself against the wall and eyes closed, letting the lukewarm water hit his shoulder and run down his body. He sighed heavily, mentally making lists of things. Things he needed to order, things he needed to check stock of, things he needed to check on the Kodiak.

“Thought you said you were goin’ to sleep, Esteban.” A shower behind him switched on and he was suddenly aware of the fact that he hadn’t even thought to have EDI warn him if someone was coming in. He assumed everyone was already asleep.

He also noted that this scenario was literally the exact opposite of what he needed right now.

“Uh, couldn’t sleep. Decided to see if I could relax with a shower I guess.”

James’ voice rumbled from behind him.

“Doesn’t look like it’s working, hombre. You’ve looked like you were wound up in a knot all day. What’s up?”

Steve paused, breathing once and turned off the water of his shower.

“Nothing.” He started to walk out of the shower to grab a towel, but a hand on his chest stopped him.

“Sounds like it’s more than nothing, Esteban. You wanna talk about it?”

Steve looked at James in the face for the first time since he’d walked in. His faux-hawk had fallen limply, several strands of hair clinging to his forehead, and his eyes carried a deepness and concern that Steve wasn’t sure he’d really ever seen in them before.

He might’ve been a little pissed if his mind wasn’t currently waging an epic war against the rush of blood he was feeling in the lower-half of his body.

“Sure. Not with you, though. No offense or anything, just… it’s nothing you’d wanna hear about.” He pushed James’ hand off his chest and stepped out of the shower. “EDI, towel please.”

“ _Of course, Steve.”_ EDI’s voice chimed in at the exact same moment that a small panel of the wall slid back silently to reveal a stack perfectly folded white towels. Steve grabbed one and began to dry himself.

“Don’t you trust me, hombre?” James laughed, though it sounded a bit half-hearted.

“Yeah.” Was all the response he got.

James ran a hand through his wet hair, slicking it to the side. There was a moment of silence as Steve threw the towel over his head and started to scrub at his hair with it.

“I know why you don’t wanna talk, Steve.”

Steve stopped moving, red flags shooting up in his mind.  _Steve_? When was the last time James called him Steve? Hell, when was the last time James called him anything at all other than Esteban or hombre? Something was up. He hoped his pause wasn’t too noticeable as he continued scrubbing at his hair. It was probably as dry as he was going to get it, but the goal was now to attempt to hide the worry in his face.

“You do? And what’s the reason you think?”

James answered without missing a beat.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Esteban. It’s kinda hard not to notice when a dude gets a hard-on as he’s checkin’ out your ass.”

Steve took the towel from his head and wrapped it around his waist. He started walking to the door.

“I’m not done talking, Esteban. Come back.”

“You’re not done, I am.” He didn’t look back.

“EDI, lock the door.”

There was a soft, almost inaudible, click as Steve approached the exit. He stood in front of it and sighed, rolling his eyes.

“EDI, open the door please.”

“ _Apologies, Mr. Cortez_.”

There was a pause as he continued to stand, shifting on his feet uncomfortably.

“EDI. Open. The door. Now.”

“ _I’m afraid I can’t, Mr. Cortez. I believe Mr. Vega is correct. Analysis of typical human relationships indicates that resolution of your current conflict is beneficial to the welfare of the entire crew, as well as to yourselves. Allowing yourselves to feign further ignorance would be markedly detrimental to your morale and the morale of those around you_.”

All Steve could think was ‘ _Fuck AIs_ ’.

James turned off his shower and grabbed a towel as well, wrapping it around himself without bothering to dry off first.

“Now we’ve gotta talk, Esteban. So let’s talk.” He leaned against one of the sinks, facing Steve’s still-turned back. “Why didn’t you just say something to me?”

Cortez turned back around, brow furrowed.

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey there, Jimmy, just wanted to let you know you’ve got a real nice ass’? That would’ve gone over well.”

James shrugged, face still blank.

“Wouldn’tve been the first time someone’s said that to me. Not even the first time another dude’s said it to me. Hell, I was actually gettin’ a little disappointed. Thought I’d lost my touch or somethin’.”

“And then what, James? You say thanks and I slink off to a corner? Yeah, that would’ve been fantastic. You don’t even like other guys.”

“Who said that?”

Steve blinked.

“Well… you… I mean… I’ve only seen you with girls…”

“And I’ve only seen you with the Kodiak.”

Cortez opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, finding that he didn’t have words to respond with.

“Just cause you haven’t noticed doesn’t mean I haven’t looked. Just means I’m better at makin’ sure people don’t know when I’m watchin’.”

Steve stared, still speechless. His heart was pounding in his head, and he was consumed with the ‘flight’ aspect of his ‘fight-or-flight’ response. But the goddamn AI wouldn’t open the goddamn door.

“James…”

“Don’t ‘James’ me. Your move, Esteban.” James’ face was set hard, eyes not leaving Steve’s.

“You say that like I should know what the hell to do about any of this.”

“No, I’m just sayin’ I can’t promise you’ll have a better chance to say what you want.”

Steve stood still, face downturned and eyes closed. James uncrossed his arms from in front of his chest and stood away from the sink.

“EDI, can you-”

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Steve’s voice was soft, almost whispered. He spoke without lifting his face or opening his eyes. Just hoping that not looking at James would make it easier. There was a moment of silence as the words seemed to reflect off the walls around them.

“ _Lieutenant Vega, was there something you wante-”_

“Nevermind, EDI.”

“ _Very well, James._ ”

Steve’s hands would’ve been shaking if his arms hadn’t been crossed over his chest.

“Every time you walk in the room I get nervous, but I really just wanna walk over and tell you that you’re all I can think about, and all the calibrating and recalibrating and aligning and ordering and making lists that I do is just a desperate attempt to make my mind concentrate on something other than what you look like under your clothes, which isn’t really a mystery after so many friday-night poker games.” He uncrossed his arms and held his hands in fists at his sides, definitely shaking now.

“And when I’m not thinking of how you look I’m stuck thinking of how your hands would feel on me. I’m surprised I get any work done at all with you down there with me in the shuttle bay constantl-” He was interrupted by a pair of large hands on his shoulders, pulling him forward, then a pair of thick lips pressed against his. His eyes shot open as he was hit with a barrage of thoughts and sensations.

His fists unclenched and his hands slid behind James’ head, one cradling his neck and one entwining in his short hair. He returned the kiss eagerly, eyes closing again.

James pulled away, but kept his hands on Steve’s back.

“That good enough for you, Esteban?” He was just a little out of breath.

Steve scowled fiercely. Was this James’ idea of a joke?

“Are you fucking  _kidd_ -”

“Good, me either.”

James switched his hands to Steve’s chest and pushed him against a wall, maybe a little harder than he needed to. His mouth went immediately to kiss and bite at his partner’s neck as his hands roamed downward over ridges of muscle and dark skin.

Steve let out a grunt when he hit the wall, but his hands were quick to return to grope the exposed flesh of James’ chest and back. His head lolled to the side as gentle lips and teeth began to work at his neck, and he moaned just a little.

James let out a sound somewhat akin to a growl. His hand reached down and pulled at the towel that hung tight around Steve’s waist.

“I want more…”

Steve grabbed his hand and pushed it away, fixing his towel.

“James, no.”

Vega stood back, confused. He pulled his hands away.

“But… I thought…”

“Not  _here_. My room.”

James’ apprehensive look twisted into a grin.

“Hell yeah. A bed sounds a lot more comfortable than a bathroom. Let’s go.” He checked to make sure his towel was secure before reaching down to pick Steve up, hoisting the man’s body across his shoulders.

“SHIT. JAMES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Open the door please, EDI.”

“ _Right away, Mr. Vega._ ”

The door to the bathroom swished open as James carried his trophy out of the bathroom, kicking and flailing fists at him ineffectually. They made it to Steve’s room not far away and James dropped him on the bed.

“Can we take the towels off now?” James wore a playful grin. He didn’t wait for an answer as he hooked a thumb in his own and pulled, loosening it enough that it fell of it’s own volition. Steve couldn’t help but stare. He’d seen Vega naked before, sure, but he’d never seen him…  _at attention_. It was intimidating to say the least. No wonder ladies loved him.

“Wait… before…” He made a vague gesture with his hands.

“Before we fuck?” James was a fan of stating things how they were.

“… yeah. Before that,” He pointed to a small side-table with two small drawers in it. “look in the top drawer.”

James walked over and opened the small drawer.

“What am I looking f- Oh.  _Oh_.” A sly grin crossed his face. “Alright, Esteban. No one can say you’re not prepared, huh?” He reached in and pulled out a small clear bottle of lube and a foil-packaged condom.

“Shut up and get over here.”

James complied, setting the items on the bed next to them for the time being. He stood at the foot of the bed, at Steve’s feet, and reached up to pull the towel away. Steve arched his body a bit to let it out from under him, smiling.

James smirked at seeing Steve laying exposed and ready on the bed before him. He pulled on the other’s legs to bring him closer to the edge of the bed, then knelt on the ground. He ran his hands up the inside of Steve’s thighs, producing a sigh of anticipation. He wrapped a meaty hand around the erection in front of him, tentatively beginning to pump at it.

“Is that… okay?”

Steve opened an eye and peered down at Vega. He seemed genuinely apprehensive about it.

“You’re doubting your sexual prowess… right now?” He couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

James glared back.

“Well, I know what to do with my  _own_ ,  _pendejo_. Just never done anything to another guy’s before.”

“You sure aren’t doing a bad job, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Okay. So… what else do I do with it?”

Steve chuckled again, sitting up and resting a hand on the back of James’ head.

“Just do whatever you like done to you.” He leaned down and pulled James in for a kiss that was happily returned, then leaned back on his elbows, watching for what would happen next.

James considered Steve’s words for a moment, then stopped working his hand. Holding Steves cock by the base, he got in close and slowly dragged a firmly pressed tongue up the entire underside of the shaft.

Steve’s smirk dropped and he inhaled sharply, hands gripping at his blankets.

“ _Oh, shit_ …”

James stopped and looked at him.

“Was that bad?”

Steve let his had loll back.

“God, no. The opposite.” This produced a smile from James, who promptly returned his mouth to work and wrapped his lips around the head of Steve’s erection, pushing his tongue to swirl around the tip.

Steve eloquently retorted with “ _NnnNNHhhNnG.”_

James decided to be a little more adventurous, taking a little more length in as he started to pump his mouth up and down on it. So far so good, so he took a little more. And a little more.

Just about the time Steve’s vision was speckled with pinpricks of ecstasy, James pulled away, coughing. Steve looked down smiling.

“A little ambitious for your first time?” They were both breathing heavy at this point.

“Quiet, Esteban. You looked like you were enjoyin’ it.”

“Didn’t say I wasn’t.”

James stood up and crawled onto the bed on all fours, their bodies aligned, but held a few inches apart. He spoke with his mouth against the hollow of Steve’s neck, letting his hot breath wash over the sensitive skin.

“It’s my turn now, though.”

Steve smirked and slid himself fully onto the bed again, out from under the large Latino man.

James walked on his knees towards him, grabbing the condom and slipping it on as he spoke.

“Turn over.” Steve’s erection twitched in anticipation as he turned over. It was all he could do to keep his hips from bucking before he was even touched.

James squirted a thick line of lubrication along the top of his shaft, stroking himself a few times to spread it around. He put some more on a finger and leaned down, spreading Steve’s cheeks with one hand and (somewhat unceremoniously) applying the lube to his entrance. Steve reached his own hand down and moved James' hand away. He slipped his middle finger inside himself and began to work it around, quickly slipping in another and beginning to stretch until he could fit a third.

Meanwhile, James stared slack-jawed as Steve moaned face-down into the pillow and opened himself up, hips writhing with every movement of his wrist. Eventually Steve pulled his own hand away and craned his neck to look back at James.

"Come on."

That was all the encouragement James needed. He maneuvered himself to straddle Steve’s thighs, leaning one hand on his partner’s back for support and guiding his entry with the other. He teased at Steve’s hole with the the tip of his cock for a few seconds, sliding it up and down in between the cheeks.

“You ready?”

“Fuck me already, dammit.” Was Steve’s harsh response.

James obliged, pressing forward until he felt the ridge of his glans pop through the muscular ring.

“F-Fuck you’re tight…” He tried to enter further, but a sharp gasp from Steve stopped him.

“That’s only half the problem…”

James stayed still, afraid to hurt him further.

“What?”

Steve looked back over his shoulder with an expression that was a mix of a grin and a grimace.

“You’re not exactly a small guy. In  _any_  sense of the word.”

James grinned, winking back at him.

“You want me to stop for a bit?”

“No, no… just… let me get used to it for a few seconds.” He turned his head to the side and he breathed for a moment. “Okay… okay, I’m fine.”

James leaned forward and kissed Steve’s shoulder softly as he ran a hand up along the man’s hips, coming to rest on the curve of his waist.

He slowly pushed in further, and further, watching for reactions as he continued to kiss across Steve’s back. He began to pull out again and heard Steve exhale harshly. He slid his hand around to encompass his partner’s chest, pulling them closer to each other. He continued a slow pace of thrusting, feeling the body underneath him relax more and more.

“You feel so good.” James’ voice was little more than a heavy whisper.

At this point, Steve was beyond any pain of stretching, able to concentrate the sensations of being entered by the man he’d admired for so long. The hand on his chest provided a sense of closeness that seemed to magnify all the pleasure he was feeling at the moment.

“You won’t break me, James. You don’t have to be so gentle.”

James writhed his body into Steve’s, breathing heavily.

“I know. I want to go slow, though.” He drug his teeth across the tender flesh of the back of Cortez’s neck before sloppily kissing the spot. Steve’s hand came up and joined James’ hand on his own chest, entwining their fingers.

Their bodies began to slide against each other, a thin sheen of sweat from both canceling out the friction of their skin. James suddenly released his arm from around Steve and pulled out. He traced his fingertips along the skin of Cortez’s back.

“Turn over again. I want to look at you.”

Steve stayed as he was for a moment, feeling somewhat hollow without James’ member filling him as it had just seconds ago. He let James touch his back softly for a while. He loved the feeling of the man’s hands. They were large, and thick, and calloused, and they were far from delicate, but they touched him in a way that felt so genuine and gentle.

He turned over, grinning like an idiot. He lifted his legs and began to paw at his own throbbing erection with one hand, the other hand sliding down to tease at his hole.

“Hurry up and fuck me, I need you in me.”

James stared at the display, eyes wide.

“Shit… that’s fuckin’ hot…” He felt his cock twitch with want, and he leaned over until his lips found Steve’s. Eyes closed in the kiss, he used his hands to feel and guide himself back into Steve’s entrance, both of them letting out a simultaneous moan as he sunk to the hilt. James began to pump his hips again, faster than before, driven by the look in Steve’s eyes. He let his body rest on the one below him a little as he reached his hands up and under Steve’s shoulders to grip him at his trapezius muscles for leverage.

He buried his face in Steve’s neck, breath heavy and hot, as he began to pound his hips into the man with abandon.

Steve could do little more than wrap his legs around James’ waist, hooking his ankles together, and his arms around the man’s thick chest, fingernails digging into his shoulders, and hang on for the ride as his whole body moved with every thrust. His eyes were clenched so tight he was seeing lingering white shapes, and everything about the moment threatened to push him over the edge.

The smell of James’ skin, clean, but musky with sweat and heat and passion, the feeling of their bodies pressed tight against each other, the quiet grunts and moans they both released, the hot breath on his neck, and the taste of James’ tongue still in his mouth. All these things worked together in a perfect storm of pleasure that disabled any ability of Steve’s to think coherently.

Suddenly, James’ pace slowed and he lifted his head to kiss Steve between heavy breaths.

“I can’t go much longer…”

Steve unhooked his ankles from each other, letting his legs fall to the bed, and he released his deathgrip on James’ shoulders. They both were breathing deep and heavy, and he put his hands behind James’ head, bringing it down so that his mouth was nearly touching the ear. He spoke in a raspy whisper.

“Let’s have a little more fun with it then…”

James shivered, smiling as he planted a kiss on Steve’s jaw. A silent affirmation. He pulled out slowly, pulling the condom off and throwing it on the ground somewhere. Steve got in a kneeling position and told James to sit and put his legs out in front of him. James complied, and Steve straddled his legs, sliding forward so that the lengths of their cocks were pressed against each other. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube they had used, spreading a little in his hand, then over his and James’ erections.

He gripped them both together with a hand and began to thrust his hips, using his free hand to brace himself against James’ chest.

James closed his eyes and leaned back a little, his hands going back to support himself. His mouth hung open and he made soft sighing sounds occasionally.

Steve leaned forward, softly flicking his tongue against James’ nipple before putting his lips around it and sucking it, swirling around it with his tongue.

“Fuck… You’re gonna make me shoot, Esteban…”

Steve stopped his nipple-play to smile up at him and pull his face close for a kiss.

“That’s the plan.”

He felt James’ hips begin to twitch upward erratically, and his breathing began to catch in his throat. Steve whispered to him again.

“Come on, James. Come for me.” He ceased frotting and just gripped James’ huge cock in his hands, pumping at it with smooth, deft motions.

James stopped trying to fight the heat rising in his groin, and with a gasped exhalation and an upwards thrust, his creamy white release began to spurt onto his abs, his body writhing as he rode out the orgasm. Steve kept working his hand until the spasming in the body below him stopped and was replaced by the heaving breaths of recovery.

He moved his hand to himself, but James quickly moved his own hand in to take over. Steve didn’t argue, especially when James reached over and cupped his testicles, gently fondling them.

Steve leaned over James’ body, unable to hold himself up any more, and clenched his eyes until he felt James’ lips searching his for a kiss, which he returned gladly.

He almost didn’t notice when James’ hand left his balls to find the bottle of lube, squeezing a line onto his middle finger. He  _definitely_  noticed, however, when James reached that finger back and began to tease at his freshly-fucked hole as his other hand resumed working at Steve’s cock. When the finger entered stroking inside against his prostate, Steve almost fell over. He rested his forehead against James’ chest, mouth agape and moaning. He began to move his hips almost involuntarily, fucking himself against the finger.

It didn’t take long like this for him to reach climax, his own ejaculate pooling and mixing with James’ on the muscles of the man’s chest.

James let out a throaty laugh.

“That was the most fun I’ve had in a long time, Esteban.”

Steve looked up at him with a wry smile.

“I thought you said you’d never been with a man before.”

James looked at him confused.

“What? I haven’t. You’re the first.”

“Where’d you learn  _that_  then?”

“Learn what?”

“The finger.”

James looked a bit sheepish.

“Oh… uh… a girl did it to me once… I liked it a lot. Figured you would too.”

“Give me her name sometime. I’ll send her a thank you note.”

Steve collapsed to James’ side, catching his breath.

“Right away.” James laughed. “Uh… I’m kinda… messy, though.”

Steve leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’ll take care of it.”

He leaned down again and drug his tongue through the pools of creamy liquid, bringing it into his mouth and swallowing. He locked eyes with James as he cleaned up, finishing by taking James’ flaccid cock into his mouth and sucking the remnants of his release from the tip.

“Fuck… that was hot.”

Steve just leaned up to kiss James again, who began to kiss back eagerly before suddenly pushing him away, making a disgusted face.

“Augh! That tastes like shit, though. How’d you eat it?”

Steve laughed.

“It’s an acquired taste. You can learn to like it.”

“Yeah… no thanks. I’m good. Now hand me one of those towels real quick.”

Steve leaned over the bed where their towels were dropped and picked one up. He tossed it on James’ stomach and went to lie down on the bed on his back, hands folded behind his head, instead of hanging halfway off the edge like they were.

James wiped himself down, then went and slid himself under the blankets.

“Oh, you think you’re sleeping here tonight, huh?”

James gave Steve his best puppy-dog eyes.

“You wouldn’t kick me out in the cold all naked and tired like this, would you? You’re not heartless, Esteban…”

Steve slid himself under the covers as well, hugging himself close to James’ body and wrapping his leg around one of Vega’s.

“Fine. I guess I’ll let you. This time.” He leaned his head on James’ chest and slid an arm around the thick torso.

James kissed the top of Steve’s head softly as he wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s body.

“Careful, Esteban. I might keep coming back if you keep treating me like this.”

Steve made a sound that was most likely a tired almost-chuckle.

“That’s the plan.”

——-

Kaidan shoved a small bundle of cloth into Steve’s chest when he got near. Steve opened it up to find a familiar object.

“Thanks, Major. Glad to have this pair back, I liked these.”

“No problem, Lieutenant. At least  _try_  to hold onto them next time.” He gave a low chuckle as he turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back.

He grabbed Steve’s hand and shoved something into it, smiling the most devious smile the Lieutenant had ever seen on him. Kaidan leaned in close to whisper.

“ _These aren’t yours, but I think you’ve_ _ **earned**_ _them, Steve._ ” He turned and walked away quickly, obviously attempting to hold in a cackling laugh.

Steve held his hand up and let the cloth unfurl, his eyes widening as far as they could as he recognized what it was.

As if triggered by the gods of comedic timing, James walked up behind him and slipped an arm around his waist, planting a kiss on his neck.

“Hey, Esteban. I was gonna see if you-” He furrowed his brow. “… Why do you have my underwear?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was really bad I'm so sorry.


End file.
